Standing in alone
by KATECRILEY
Summary: Murdock goes to Upstate New York to give away a client on her wedding day. But what about her angry father, will he have his revenge Jennifer Teasdale and Marcus belong to Steven J Cannell , Marcus never had a last name so I just gave him one. The town in NY was where I grew up.
Standing in alone.

Had a weird dream last night, I dreamed I was on a plane and Murdock was next to me as a passenger. He was telling me he was going to a wedding of some kids him and his friends helped. So here is an attempt at this one. I don't have it clearly fleshed out yet so I am gonna try to do it on the fly.

I don't own the A-team but I do like to borrow them on occasion.

V.A. Hospital

Murdock answered his phone after coming back from a visit with Dr. Richter.

"YellOOO" He answers cheerfully. One the other end was the voice of his commanding officer and friend John"Hannibal"Smith

"Hi Captain how are ya doing?"

"Hey Colonial hows it shakin bacon."

"Did you get a wedding invitation too? Tawnia called and said she got one at the paper."

"That's a big affirmative Oh commander of mine." Murdock had received it a few days before. It was inviting him to Jennifer and Marcus's wedding. The team had saved them both from a Militia group. They had left the ransom money in an account in Jennifer's name so she could get away from her father who wasn't a nice man.

"Looks like your gonna have to go on your own, Jennifer found the van number and called to ask if any of us were going to show,she wants one of us to walk her down the isle." Hannibal said the laughter evident in his voice. "We are just wrapping up here and wont make it New York in time."

"Everything OK there you sure you don't need me?" Murdock really didn't want to go to a wedding alone.

"Yep captain we are just fine, gonna spend a few day's with BA's mom." Hannibal , BA and Face were traveling to Chicago in the morning at the latest. BA wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Hannibal how am I gonna do this, I don't have a suit. I mean really am the best person for this?"

"Come on Murdock she doesn't have anyone else. You don't want the poor girl not to have anyone to walk her do you?" Face and BA were laughing quietly behind their hands. They could hear from the tone of their friends voice he was not looking forward to his assignment.

"Murdock I already cleared it with Richter and you have a ticket at the airport. As far as a suit just wear your dress uniform. You look very handsome in it and it would be nice to use it for something happy now wouldn't it." Face said into the speaker phone.

"But Face ...Hannibal do I have too?" Murdock asked desperately.

"I am afraid you do Captain one of us need to be there and you are the only one who can get out there in time." Murdock knew by Hannibal's tone the conversation was closed.

"Murdock it's a wedding not a firing line." Face said encouragingly

"Fine,Tell Mama B I said hi." Murdock got the rest of the information on his flight and hung up.

"Man Hannibal, Fool didn't sound happy about this. I figured he would love to go to a wedding he is always going on about the one he crashed as the bride."BA said thoughtfully

"It's a good thing I got him a commercial flight to Albany, if I had gone with a private plane for him to fly he sounds like he would have crashed it just to get out of this." Face said with a laugh

"I have faith in him … He will come around. " Hannibal told his other two boys. He was a bit confused on why his pilot was not as excited about giving away the bride. He knew he could always rely on Murdock to come through.

Murdock jumped in the shower and packed a few days clothes and remembered to grab his suit bag that held his Air Force uniform and grabbed his dress shoes and put them in his bag. He knew he only had a few hours before the flight to Albany left. He went into his closet and removed the box he kept hidden in the wall. It held his ID and money. He grabbed about 500 dollars from his money stash. He didn't have a lot of expenses so some of the money he made with the team Face uses to invest and some he kept with him for emergency's. He called a cab and went to Richter's office to get his pass. The Doc had already left for the day but had left it with his secretary. He smiled at the women behind the desk as she handed him the paperwork.

"Have fun Mr. Murdock ,How wonderful about your niece getting married."She smiled warmly

"Yea thanks." He waved and walked down the hall. He handed the paperwork to the nurse on duty and headed to the door to wait for his cab.

I don't know if I can do this,Murdock thought. I really wish the guys were coming too. I hate going places by myself. He thought well at least I can spend a few hours in the air. Maybe I will scam my own plane for the flight home.

He rode into Albany airport, the wedding was in a little town called Ravana , Murdock looked around as he drove down 9W and thought to himself that Jennifer and Marcus really were staying off the grid. A small town in upstate New York right by the Hudson river, a few gas station's and lots of farm land. But it was a beautiful area. It was September so the trees were changing color and the air was crisp and cool. Murdock was glad more than ever to have his always present bomber jacket and flannel shirt on. New York's weather was completely different from what he was used to. He grew up in Texas, he spent a little time in Virginia while training for the Thunderbirds, then went to Vietnam and then California where he had been for the better half of his adult life. He didn't have a lot of time in northern states during fall or winter. He was enjoying the sights and smells of it.

He checked into a small hotel and then found his way to the rehearsal dinner. It was in a small pizza restaurant called the Brick Oven. He walked in and immediately spotted Jennifer and Marcus. They saw him enter and waved and met him as he came in.

"Murdock I am so glad to see you!" Jennifer hugged him, Marcus shook his hand

"Hi you two, Congratulations." He said.

"Where are the others?"Marcus asked. He liked the lanky Texan but was surprised to see him by himself. From the short time he had spent with the infamous A-team he had gotten the impression that Murdock wasn't the most stable of people.

"They send their regrets but they are just finishing up a job in Illinois. So they had me come in their place. I hope that's OK." Murdock said his embarrassment of having to explain the lack of the rest of the team making him uncomfortable. This was one thing he was concerned about. He wasn't a known member of the team to the outside world. The couple knew he was but it still made him feel off balance to be representing the team alone.

Murdock wasn't shy by any stretch of the imagination but for some reason he felt unsure in this situation. When he got the invitation he had pictured Hannibal walking the bride down the isle and he would spend the trip joking with Face and annoying BA. Then he got the order to come on his own. He didn't even have time to prepare himself. He realized that that was the team's plan. As a pilot he knew they could have made it from there to here in a shorter time than it took him to get across country even on a non-stop flight. Not to mention Face had to clear it with Richter and get Murdock on a flight. Murdock had a sinking feeling that his friends had set him up..They didn't want to be here but didn't want to let the couple down. He didn't even hear Jennifer talking to him until she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Murdock you alright?" She asked

" Yea all good Muchaca, I'm sorry what were saying?" Murdock forced himself to focus on what the bride was telling him. He really wanted to think about what he was going to do to his friends. But he would do that later. He couldn't help it..he was picturing exploding cigars for Hannibal , Nair in Face's shampoo and drugging BA and starting take off as he awoke but then he realized that would get him killed so he instead imagined stealing the van and having it painted pink with purple polka dots. Jennifer was eying him like he had just landed from mars so he shook his head again to clear his thoughts of revenge. He smiled and nodded as she told him about the plan for the next day. She told him that the wedding was in a little church and it was gonna be about 50 of their friends they had in town. She said it started at 2 the next day and asked him what she should tell her guests about his identity. She had also expected the rest of the team and had planned to introduce Hannibal as her father and the rest of the team as Marcus's brothers. BA was gonna be adopted since they looked nothing alike. Murdock didn't look old enough to be her father and she had told her new friends she was an only child.

"I'm you uncle...good old Uncle Murdock. Filling in for his no good brother." Murdock smiled at that last part. She nodded and brought him to the table where about 10 people were seated. He felt like he was on parade. He waved and nodded at the group. He sat where Jennifer told him to and took a drink of water. Before he could even swallow he was being bombarded by questions. About him, their family Murdock went to speak and Jennifer cut him off explaining the he lived in California and was her favorite uncle. He was so off put that he didn't even have a chance to make up a story so he told them he was in the Pilot and worked a lot all over the country. At least that story he didn't need to lie to much about. He was and he did. He just omitted the VA and that was flying around fugitives from the government.

Murdock finally found himself relaxing as the guests went back to talking amongst themselves. He smiled and nodded as people introduced themselves and he grabbed a bread stick off the table and slowly munched on it. An older gentleman sat down next to him.

"So your a fly boy huh?"he asked. He told Murdock his name was James Jones.

"H.M Murdock , ." Murdock shook the mans hand.

"How long have you been flying?"

"Since I was 18, I was in the thunderbirds then went to Nam, been doing it in the states now for about 15 years."

"So you fly commercial?"

"No private" Real private he added internally.

"I was in WWII , Army." He said as he took a drink

"Thank you for your service sir,"

"Thank you too son, we got parades when we came home should have been the same for you boys."

Murdock didn't comment just looked at the table.

"Sure is a pretty area here. I love small towns." Murdock said

"Yep we have the best little town, when people think of New York they always think of the city."

"Hey did you guys hear about what happened in Illinois?" A young man sat down across from Murdock.

"Now John don't be rude" James said to the new arrival

"Sorry Pop, Hi I'm John Jones" Murdock shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Just saw on the news that a big drug ring was discovered and arrested, no one will say by who." John said "I think it was the A-Team.. boy they get around huh."

"Now we have talked about this,I told you they are a rumor, no way can they be real." The older man told his son

Murdock's eyes raised watching the conversation. He fought down the urge to tell what he knew of the

rumors, but didn' was very proud of what his unit does but knew not to say anything.

"Did you ever meet them? I mean I know you were in Nam, I can tell by your Jacket, and Jennifer said her uncle was a vet." John asked

"No it was a big war, never had the pleasure." Murdock said flatly

"Oh man, I would love to meet them. They are kinda of my obsession right now." John told them, his father just shook his head. "My son has always had a fascination with the underdogs and vigilantes. I blame those comics.. I told your mother not to buy them when you were a kid." James said

"Pop come on, they are like real life superheros, going around helping the downtrodden and oppressed while staying two steps ahead of the the government that wants to put them away."

Murdock broke into a grin,he wanted to join in and support the young mans excitement. He grabbed another bread stick to keep from blurting out anything. He watched as the father and son talked some more about if the A-team was real. Murdock laughed a few times and thought how his friends would react to all the talk of them. He knew Hannibal would be chopping on his cigar with the jazz gleaming in his eyes. BA would scoff and growl. Face would be saying who ever this A-team is he thinks they need to charge more. Murdock was brought out of his revelry by a lit tap on his shoulder .

"Uncle Murdock would you come meet the reverend he asked about who is in our wedding party." Jennifer smiled at the Jones and apologized for interrupting.

"It was nice meeting you both." Murdock followed Jennifer to where the priest was standing with Marcus and a few other people. He spoke briefly with Marcus then greeted the priest.

"So your Jennifer's uncle? Its nice to meet you she speaks so little of her family I was thinking maybe she didn't have any." The priest commented.

"No we love our little Jenny, Just LA is so far and work keeps us busy."Murdock said.

"OK so you will walk her down the isle and when I ask who gives this women you will say you do, do you have a wife? "

"No sir I am single."

"OK."

"Well it was nice meeting you all I have another wedding to do in an hour so I must get back to the church."

"Thanks for doing this Murdock , I didn't know anyone else more responsible for me and Marcus still being together. If it wasn't for you and the others..." Murdock hugged her

"So how did you guys end up out here? Its a nice little town but really out of the way?"Murdock asked as Marcus returned with drinks for them, Murdock shook his head when he was offered one. He didn't want any alcohol he needed to be sharp so that he didn't say the wrong thing.

"I actually grew up a few towns over from here. So when I was released from jail we decided that small town life might be best for us both. Jen's father is still trying to find her but this place is so out of the way he wouldn't look here." Marcus said

"Yea he is still pretty mad about the ransom money. I left the same day you all did. I still can't believe he called in the military after you saved me." She said sadly

"Hey don't you worry about that.. we are used to it." Murdock said gently "I think sometimes Hannibal enjoys the chase."

"I still don't understand how you guys do it. I mean why not just disappear and live somewhere low key." Marcus said.

"Now what fun would that be..Could you imagine BA living on a farm? Or Face for that matter the dry cleaning bills on his suits would break us in a month." Murdock laughed

"Why not split up it would be harder for the army to find you?"

"Nah you stay your unit..their mine so we stick together as much as possible. We split up when we need to to keep from killing each other but we always come back together."

"So what else have you guys been doing?"Marcus asked.

"I guess same old same..Horse rustlers, drug smugglers, skyjackers... Now that one was different. BA hates to fly..terrified of it. Him and I were in the luggage department when the plane took off. You should have seen the big guy" Murdock laughed at the memory of a catatonic BA.

"I heard about a jet liner going through LAX, was that you guys?"Jennifer asked her eyes wide with interest.

"Yep, Hannibal was flying her, He did a good job for never having flown before." Murdock told them.

"When we read the article in the paper we thought maybe it was you all." Marcus told him "I thought you were the pilot..Why weren't you flying?"

"Couldn't,got blinded in a firefight, so I talked Hannibal in."

"Wow I said it once I will say it again, you guys are amazing." Jennifer said.

"Thanks,we try." Murdock laughed Murdock noticed that the younger Jones man was watching him with interest.

"Let's not mention anymore about my other job..its best that stays under our hats." Murdock took off his and placed it on Jennifer's head playfully.

"Murdock MY HAIR!"Jennifer put the ball cap back on Murdock's head and ran to the bathroom to check her hair.

"You are just like your brother in law!"he yelled with laughter.

" I hope you guys don't mind but I don't exactly have a lot of suits and Face didn't get me one in time so I have to wear my uniform." Murdock told Marcus. He didn't think it was a big thing but some people were still anti war and anti military so he didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

"That's fine. Jennifer said you were a vet so it stays with our back story. We told people you were in LA and didn't see each other much."

"Well it looks like its getting late here and the dinner rush should be starting so we should all probably head out." Marcus said as he went to thank people for coming .

Murdock said good bye to the people as he walked out.

John followed him. He didn't know why but he felt like this man knew more about his obsession than he was letting on. Just something under the surface and the way he watched and laughed while John and his Pop talked about the A-Team. "Maybe Pop's right and they aren't real but there is just too many reports for them not to be."

"Hey Murdock hold up." John yelled before Murdock got in his rental car.

Murdock knew the young man was behind him so he turned and waited for him to catch up.

"Ya wanna tour of Ravana? I mean its small,but we have a neat little town." John asked

"I appreciate the offer but it was a long flight and I gotta be at the church at 8 am sharp." Murdock tried to get out of one on one time. He wasn't the best at small talk. He could do it with Face but they had been best friends for 15 years. He didn't even like chatting with the nurses at the VA he was always on edge that he would appear too normal he didn't want to blow his cover.

"Come on an hour tops." John begged

" OK an hour .." Murdock walked over to his car and locked it up.

The two men got in Johns car. As they got on the road John pointed out the Concrete plant and the Drive in. It was already closed for the winter. Murdock listened to John point out little bits of history.

Suddenly Murdock spotted a fight in front of a little park and saw three guys pummeling a smaller man and a women trying to stop them. When he saw the women hit the ground Murdock yelled for John to stop the car. Before it stopped rolling Murdock was out of the car and running into the Malay. Murdock grabbed the biggest man that was on top of the smaller man. He reached back and laid a punch squally to the mans face. The man flew back in surprise. He then turned towards the other two men that were approaching him. He yelled for the young women to run to the car and ducked as one man tried to hit him. He came up out of his low stance and grabbed him and flipped him over a parked car. As the remaining man tried to grab him, Murdock spun on one leg and kicked him in the stomach. Murdock noticed a hand gun laying on the ground, he quickly grabbed it and stood protectively over the still form of the man that was being beat. The three assailants were getting up so Murdock fired a shot in the air.

"Now its not nice to fight dirty..3 on 1 that's not very fair." He walked over to the man he saw hit the women "Didn't your daddy tell you to never to hit a women." Murdock's dark eyes held a hint of danger that sent a chill down the mans spine. "Now apologize and get out of here before I forget my manners."

"Sorry mister.."

"Not to me to the lady."The women was being held protectively by John .

"Sorry, Miss" the three men jumped in a jeep and sped off.

Murdock bent down to check the victim of the beating. He was coming around and tried to rise from the ground.

"Hold on there Muchacho. Take it slow.."Murdock gently helped the man up.

"Mike are you hurt" the young women went to him.

"No Sue I'm OK, thanks to you mister. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." They helped him over to a bench .

"Holy crap Murdock, you never even thought about yourself as you jumped out of the car. That's crazy.. They could have had hurt you. Where did you learn to fight like that?" John asked

"Here and there..I just couldn't let them get killed now could I."Murdock could hear the approaching sirens and turned to John "Um It's been an hour, what do you say we get back to my car I still have to give my niece away." Murdock started towards John's still running car. He quickly got in the passenger seat and pulled his cap down to cover his face. John saw the change in Murdock's body language when he heard the sirens and decided to do what the man asked. He waved at the couple and got in the car.

As they drove away John saw Murdock slid lower in his seat as they passed the two cop cars on the road.

"So here and there, what kind of answer is that? Come on Murdock level with me. You fight like a green beret and you don't seem to care to much for the police." John watched as Murdock popped back up in his seat and brushed some dirt of his pants. Murdock stuck the handgun in the back of his waist band and he covered it with his jacket. John didn't fail to notice that it seemed like a natural thing for the older man to do.

" Now don't start..I just don't have time to go through all the questions they would ask. Jennifer would break my neck if I got involved in anything." Murdock noticed the concrete quarry again "Hey pull over there." John stopped the car and Murdock hopped out, jumped the fence and was gone for a few minutes. When he returned to the car he smiled and told John "Wouldn't want anyone to get it. Those things can be dangerous. Don't think to much about what happened back there. I just don't like seeing people hurt and if I can stop it I do."

"Kinda like the A-Team." John said seriously

"OK sure like them...you ain't kidding about you being obsessed, have you ever thought about seeing someone for your obsessive nature. I mean there are doctors who can help you."Murdock had a huge grin on his face. The grin made him look younger than his 36 years.

They went back to where the Captain had left his car. As they parted John watched Murdock get in his car and drive off. He still couldn't shake the feeling there was more to the lanky man then he was letting on. He decided to do some investigating. He had every article ever written about the A-team and knew there had been reports of a fourth man...could Murdock be the fourth? Or was Murdock right and he needed mental help. But how cool would it be to meet a member of the famous A-team.

Murdock pulled into his hotel and went right to his room. He stripped off his jacket and threw it on a chair. He thought about John, who was like a dog with a bone. It made Murdock happy that people cared about his friends and like what they do. But he also knew if it got out that he was a member it would make things real hard for him. So he just decided to stay low until the next day. He would go to the wedding then get back to LA. Hopefully nothing else would draw attention to him.

Chapter 2

Wedding day

Murdock was up early , he showered with the hottest water he could to release the muscles that had tightened up on the old hotel bed. He shaved and got into his uniform. As he made sure all his medals were straight and his shoes were shined, he thought about the last time he had worn this, Ray's funeral.

Ray was a good friend and he missed him. He grabbed a change of clothes to switch into for the reception. A pair of jeans and a blue shirt that Face had insisted he wear.

"Murdock you need to change up your outfits once in awhile" his best friend said. "Why do you always wear the same style of clothes, Cackeys, a t-shirt , a flannel and your jacket?" Face asked him one night after they had gone out together without BA and Hannibal.

"Cause it's who I am Facey..I am a simple guy I like simple clothes. Come on oh Facial One do you really want to have to go buy me new clothes all the time? Fashion is your thing."

Face told him "I never think simple when I think of Captain H.M. Murdock."

Murdock grinned into the mirror remembering the look on his brother's handsome face.

He jumped into the rental and headed for the church. As he walked in Marcus met him at the door and shook him hand. " Hey I just realized Marcus ..I don't know your last name." Murdock said

"It's Webb." Marcus laughed. Of coarse the A-team didn't know his last name,they were hired to save Jennifer ,they only came came back for him because she asked them too.

"So what name has Jennifer been using, I know she wouldn't be going by Teasdale since she is trying to stay under the radar with her dear old dad?" Murdock asked quietly into Marcus's ear

"She has actually been using Smith..which is one reason she asked you guys to give her away since Hannibal's last name is Smith." Marcus told him

"No worry's if anyone says anything wanting to know why I am Murdock..we have the same Mother different fathers." Murdock grinned again and slapped Marcus on the back.

"Let's get you hitched." He winked and they headed to the front of the church.

When everyone was seated, Murdock went back to where Jennifer was getting ready.

He rapped on the door and waited for her reply, "Come in." He walked in and found her in front of the mirror wiping her eyes. He quickly crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey no tears..It's your big day." Murdock said gently

"Murdock..I called my dad..He hung up on me. I tried to tell him that I love him. I do, he's my father. But all he wanted was to know where his money was..He doesn't love me." She stood and threw herself into the flustered arms of the man. Murdock quickly grabbed her in a bear hug and held her until she her tears subsided.

"Awe sweetheart.. He doesn't know what he is missing. Now listen to Uncle Murdock..You have a man who loves you and you have friends that do too. And you know the old saying about Family and friends and noses right?" Murdock leaned back to be able to look her in the eye

"No.." she had taken the handkerchief that Murdock pulled from his pocket. Another tip from Face about keeping linen handkerchiefs in his pocket.

"You can pick your friends. You can pick family's nose's but not your friends noses cause they hit you for that. I know I tried once to pick BA's nose..." Murdock smiled broadly until Jennifer laughed. She hugged him again

"Now come on Niece ..fix your make up and put on a smile... YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" He hugged her one more time and told her he would meet her outside.

"Murdock.."she said as he went to leave

"Yea?"

"Thank you ..for everything"she smiled brightly at him

"Anytime Muchacha."he grinned and winked as he closed the door

The ceremony went without a hitch..Murdock walked her down the isle and kissed her cheek and shook Marcus hand as he handed her off to him. He could hear people comment how beautiful she looked and he smiled and tipped his hat.

After pictures were done he changed into his other clothes and put his uniform back in the bag. He left it hanging in the room where he had talked to Jennifer. He put on his jacket and ball cap for comfort.

He walked back into the reception room. He once again greeted people he had met before and sat at the head table where his name tag was. When it came time for his speech as the "Uncle" of the bride, he fought his nerves and stood up.

"Jennifer and Marcus...I don't know what to tell you never being married myself...But I can tell you what I have learned in my life. You both are all you have, so respect each other, where one is weak the other be strong, Where one cry's ..the other makes them laugh...and where one hates... the other make's them love. If you do this you will live a long and happy life together." Murdock raised his glass to the couple in return tipped their glasses to him.

Murdock sat back down and sipped his drink. He kept checking his watch, he was ready to get back home. He was so focused on not being "Crazy" that he was getting tired. He danced with the bride for the father /daughter dance, then as the day winded down he shook hands and said good bye to the guests. He walked the newly married couple out and waved as they drove off in their limo. He had managed to avoid John most of the day. He looked around to see he was one of the last to leave. As he got in his car he realized he has left his uniform in the brides room. He ran back into the church , grabbed it and headed back to his car. He didn't see the car across the street. Nor did he see the red dot on his chest until it was too late. He did hear the shot so he dropped to the ground on reflex,but he was not fast enough. He felt the hot lead slam into his chest. He had dropped just enough to keep it from hitting his heart..but not enough to completely clear it. The shot hit him in between his rib cage and shoulder blade. About 2 inches below the last time he had taken a bullet. He stayed down and played dead knowing since it was a sniper if he got up they would fire again. He laid there and tried to figure out who would be shooting at him. Then he remembered the fight from the day before.

"Dammit I messed up taking people on that I don't know" He thought before the pain threatened his mind. He heard a tire screech a few feet away. The shooter must be leaving he thought. He tried to force himself up but faltered. For the first time since Nam before he met the the team he was scared. He scanned the parking lot and only saw a few cars. Suddenly a car pull into the parking lot as Murdock collapsed by his car.

John jumped out of the car and yelled for Murdock. He was returning to the church because he couldn't let the man leave before he showed him the proof he had found supporting his claim. As he got closer to the parking lot he heard the shot...thinking at first it was a car backfire he didn't freak out. It wasn't until he saw Murdock hit the ground and not get back up that he realized he was hearing a gun shot.. A car sped past him as he pulled into the parking lot, protecting the fallen man with his car. He ran out of the car and went to the fallen man. "Are you OK?" John asked.

"No..Help me up."

"Murdock your bleeding..."

"Yea that's what happens when your shot. Help please" Murdock was losing control and didn't know what to do. He was alone without any help. The A-team doc was in Badrock..the rest of the team was in Chicago..he had no back up. He was scared. When he was scared he had a temper problem.

"Murdock we have to call the police!" John grabbed him and forced him back down

"NO no police..just get me to my hotel I can tell you what to do." Murdock grabbed John by his collar with the arm he still had feeling in.

"What is your deal man..why do you have such a problem with cops?"

"I'll tell you, just get me out of here" Murdock had pulled himself up and was wobbling towards John's car. John ran to him and helped him into the car.

John dived into the driver seat and started to the only hotel in town, he knew that was were Murdock was staying. He kept looking at the passenger watching him struggle to stay alert. Finally Murdock took a deep breath and spoke.

"The A-team's real... I'm their pilot."then Murdock passed out.

John pulled into the hotel parking lot, he searched the unconscious mans pockets and found the key . He went and unlocked the door then ran back to the car and awkwardly removed the taller man from the car. He struggled with Murdock's frame and finally got him into the room and put him on the bed. He paced the room for a minute knowing every second was a second the injured man didn't have to spare. Finally before he called for help,Murdock came back around. "Phone give me the phone." John handed him the phone closest to the bed.

Murdock gave him the number and told John to ask for Scooter.. tell him Red bag 1 is leaking then Murdock passed out

As a women answered the phone, John did just what Murdock told him..the women didn't let him get any farther than asking for scooter ,when she cut him off and started yelling about who he was and how he got this number. John yelled at the phone to be heard.."Please don't hang up..I'm with Murdock he gave me this number... He needs help!"Suddenly there was a male voice on the line

"What about Murdock?"

"He told me to tell the person at this number Red Ball One Is leaking. I don't know what that means But Murdock was shot and I don't know what to do, he won't let me call for help."John was feeling desperate.

"OK Kid slow down, what happened to Murdock" Hannibal asked as the rest of the team surrounded him.

"I don't know all I know is I was going back to the church, I saw him walking to his car and a gun shot, he fell so I grabbed him..I wanted to bring him to the hospital and he said no. So we are in his hotel room." John thought he knew who he was talking to.

"What's your name..and is Murdock conscious? The voice asked

"My name's John.. and not right now,he's not awake."

"Good name that's mine too, but you can call me Hannibal. Where is Murdock's injury? I need you to do some triage"

John reached over and pulled back Murdock's jacket and shirts..as he did Murdock's hand flew up and grabbed John tightly around the wrist. Murdock's eyes opened and he shook his head

"I'm OK I'm OK … Is that Hannibal?"He asked as he took the phone

"Captain what happened? "Hannibal yelled into the phone

"I don't know Hannibal.. one second I was walking to my car next second there was a shot. I tried to get ..down to get down ….down to the ground.. "Murdock started drifting

"MURDOCK STAY WITH ME..!"

"Sorry Colonel , I'm here always here." Murdock succumbed again.

John grabbed the phone before it hit the floor. He put it to his ear and heard the noise from the other side. He heard multiple voices all racked with concern and fear.

"Hannibal? .. What do I do..?" John asked as terror gripped him.

"John do you know any first aid or can you get someone there that does?" Hannibal never felt so helpless ..his boys had been hurt before but he was always there..now his Captain had been shot and he was not there. None of them were. They were at least 8 hours away.. and his friends life was in the hands of a complete stranger. How did this happen? He sent Murdock to a wedding..No time to think about the hows but to focus on the fixes right now.

"My dad was a medic in the war.."

"That's good kid,,,get him there NOW!

"Give me the number where you are..Until your dad gets there find something to stop the bleeding. Is Murdock wearing a jacket , t shirt and flannel?" Hannibal asked

"Yea he is."

"Get him out of his jacket as carefully as you can..while you do it talk softly to him, tell him we are coming..tell him the A-team is on their way. He is a trained solider with background in the CIA so you can't startle him. When you get him out of his jacket make sure all the cloth is pulled away from the wound. Then cover it till you can get someone to you."

"OK"

"If you can't get help there then call an ambulance..I know how he is but I would rather have to break him out of jail alive than steal his corpse." Hannibal said seriously.

"Yes sir." John hung up and immediately called his dad's number.

John did what the voice said ,Murdock opened his eyes and didn't fight , he even sat up a bit to help, he was trying hard to be in control of his body. He even thanked John for moving him around.

"I'm sorry John..thanks man for being here but you should go... they may come back. "Murdock mumbled

"No ones coming back Murdock.. You played dead real good. You need to hang on, the A-team is coming..I talked to them their on their way...just hang on...

Chapter 3

CHICAGO

"What the hell Hannibal?" Face asked

"I don't know Face,I don't know what happened all I know is Murdock was shot. From where he is now driving it will take us almost 13 hours. BA if you want to drive that's fine but on a plane we can get the in a little under 2. I am not gonna trick you or try to ..right now we need to get to Murdock. So it's up to you" Hannibal looked at the big Sargent.

I can make it in 7 hours Colonel ,we are gonna need the van..somebody is gonna pay for shooting Murdock. So you and Face take the plane,I will follow behind with the van with our gear.

"That's fine BA we will stay in touch by the phone in the van...Lieutenant your with me." Hannibal and Face ran out of the apartment. They went to a local air strip and Face conned a local pilot to fly the directly to Albany. They were at the hotel where Murdock was in 3 hours. They just prayed they weren't to late.

As Hannibal pounded on the door, Murdock heard his voice and started thrashing in the bed and started yelling his name. John jumped up and opened the door. Hannibal looked at him quickly and went to his fallen comrade.

"Murdock we're here, how ya doing Cap? "Hannibal asked

"I'm alright Colonel let's go we gotta move, the VC is right around the corner come on lets go." Murdock tried to get up and fell back down onto the bed

James was there and had done all he could with out blood and antibiotic. He reached down and tried to calm the younger man.

"Murdock your OK. Your in a hotel in New York...Not in Vietnam.." when Murdock didn't respond but kept struggling to raise from the bed Face approached the bed and quietly spoke to his friend.

"Murdock ..hey buddy..H.M .Listen to me..come on man stay with me we aren't there..." Face had climbed onto the other side of the bed and was slowly putting his arms around his confused friend. He had talked Murdock out of many nightmares, now the question was could he talk his friend back from a fevered dream.

Face got his arms around his friend. Murdock fought weakly and then said "Face run don't let them get you... its Decker run please." Then suddenly Murdock started yelling in Vietnamese.

Face recognized what he was saying. In English he was saying "LEAVE HIM ALONE, IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Face had heard that phrase for months at a time in the camps. He fought back the tears as he gently took his fevered friend in his arms.

"Murdock relax we are both safe I promise..I would never lie to you. Come on pal, come back to me."Face felt his friend relax when their bodies made contact. Face stroked Murdock's head. It wasn't this bad the last time he thought, Maybe cause we were all there when it happened and he wasn't alone. Or maybe it was just that this one was worse. He looked over his friends shoulder and noticed how much lower this hole was. The thing that saved Murdock the last time was he took it high, It hit his shoulder..this one was lower.

"Faaaace,"Murdock whispered

"Yea I'm here buddy.. How ya doing?"

"Get me home.. I don't want to be here anymore can we go home now?"Murdock's eyes were blazing with need.

"We are going Captain! You have my word.."Hannibal said as he grabbed his friends hand.

"OK Hannibal good...watch out someone hates me." Murdock said as he closed his eyes .

While Murdock slept against Face. Hannibal questioned the Jones family.

"OK who was the medic and how bad is it?" Hannibal asked looking steeled eyed at both men. He had yet to move..and was talking in hushed tones so not to disturb his friend.

"I got the bullet, and cleaned it as well as I could. He is gonna need antibiotics and blood. I really think he needs an x-ray cause I think the force from the bullet broke a rib. But right now from my experience I don't think he is gonna die...But I'm a field medic not a doctor. He was lucky..he got down quick enough to stop the bullet from killing him." James said

"He is well trained so I don't think it was luck ..he is extremely smart. He probably heard the shot and dropped out of habit. I know that's not the point but our team doesn't relay on luck." Hannibal said

"I don't understand who are you? You keep saying your team.. who is this team?" James asked

"My name is Colonel John Hannibal Smith, the man there is Lieutenant Templeton Faceman Peck. The man you met is our Captain, H.M Murdock . We're the A-team.

John inhaled loudly.."See pop I told you they were real...

"Not the time John.."Pop said with a warning.

"Your right sorry, is Murdock gonna be OK?" John asked

"Absolutely he's tough ..you have no idea how tough he is." Face said in a voice that dripped with force.

"Yea Murdock is OK, we need a doctor..in a few hours a perfect match for Murdock's blood will be here. We already know they are a match. So we need to get some antibiotics and so fluid in him to boost him up till BA gets here with the blood. Anywhere we can get that here?"Hannibal asked the other two men.

"There is a little clinic about 2 miles up, they probably have everything you would need. I have a friend who is a nurse she could get the stuff and come here."John grabbed the phone and called his friend Beth. She agreed to get everything and head to the hotel. The clinic was closed on Sunday but she had a key.

While they waited for Beth. Hannibal asked if anyone had any idea who had shot Murdock.

"Yesterday I was giving him a tour of the town and he saw a fight and jumped out of the car before it even stopped. He made quick work of the people that were beating on the guy and his girl. So I figure it had to be them. Who else would try to kill him." John said

"Sounds like our crazy captain, taking on people alone." Hannibal said with a smile He knew that Murdock could never walk away from people being hurt. "Any idea who these scuzz balls were?

"They looked familiar but I don't know them..I do know the people he helped. Maybe they know more."John said

Then there was a knock on the door, Both Hannibal and Face tensed, but John checked the peep hole to find his friend Beth at the door. She entered and went right to the bed where Murdock and Face were. Face slipped out from behind his friend so that Beth could check his vitals and put in an IV.

"John this man should be in a hospital, why is he still here?" Beth asked

"That's my fault ..I told him no... don't be mad at him." Murdock had regained consciousness.

"Murdock your back!"Face exclaimed happy to see his friend rejoining them.

"Hey Facey," Murdock smiled wearily.

"How ya feeling Murdock?"Hannibal asked with fatherly concern

"Like I got a hole in me Colonial, I did it again, sorry sir."Murdock lifted his head to try to get up but Beth stopped him, she shook her head and he didn't fight

"Any idea about who took the pot shot at ya?"

"Negative, I didn't even see it..I heard it, tried to hit the ground but I misjudged the sped of the bullet. It had to be a 22 with a scope. I did hear the car leave, sounded like a jeep."Murdock inhaled as Beth inserted the IV.

"It was a 22. I pulled the bullet out." James said

"How did you know? You didn't see it.. "John asked.

"When you have been dealing with weapons as long as we have you can tell just by the sound." Face told him

"BA will be here in a few hours to top you off. Until then rest that's an order." Hannibal said

"Yes sir. Thanks again John for being there and thanks James for helping, thank you Angel. I don't know your name so you will just be my Angel." Murdock took her hand lightly and squeezed it before he closed his eyes and faded back to oblivion.

"What did he mean by he did it again?" James asked

"He took a bullet about 8 months ago..it was meant for me but he pushed me out of the way." Hannibal said with emotion. He knew Murdock had saved his life and still had a hard time thinking about the what if's, for him and for Murdock.

"So why were you there John, if you don't mind me asking?" Hannibal said as he sat down. He was still watching the still for of his friend.

"I'll be honest..the A-team is a bit of an obsession for me, After meeting Murdock and seeing how he responded to the fight, plus he was in Nam, and he lives in LA...I just came back to the church to see if I could talk to him again. I had a feeling he was the elusive fourth member of your team."John told them.

"You should be a reporter, you have a good nose." Face said

"So this goes without saying you can't tell anyone about him,or meeting us today." Hannibal said firmly

"Your secrets safe with us"the 3 people in the room agreed.

Beth stayed a few hours, she left when she started seeing Murdock's blood pressure level back out and his temperature had started to return to normal. She left them some pain medication but hadn't given him any because of the low blood pressure. She promised to return the following day when BA arrived to help with the transfusion.

James and John grabbed a room next door, Face laid down next to Murdock and Hannibal stood outside watching the door. He needed a cigar and didn't want to smoke in the room.

John saw the older man out on the walkway and went out to join him. His father was watching TV.

"Hannibal feel like some company?" he asked softly

"If you want kid, thanks again for saving Murdock,he's important to us."Hannibal rested his arms on the rail. Looking out towards the parking lot.

"Would someone try to kill him just because he broke up a fight.. I mean that's a bit extreme don't you think?"John asked

"Yea I have been thinking about that too, I don't think that's the reason. There's something I'm missing. When we get him back on his feet we will figure this out. I need to talk to him when he is more alert maybe he can shed some light on it."Hannibal re lit his cigar

"So he will be OK , I mean I don't have as much experience with gun shots, but he looked bad when we were waiting for you guys."

"Yea once we get the blood he should be alright. Before we know it he will be bouncing off the walls and harassing BA." Hannibal laughed.

John looked quizzically at Hannibal.

"You will see soon enough, Murdock is a bit crazy, not dangerous but unique. That is one thing that makes him such a good secret weapon. He is unpredictable,never know what he will come up with." Hannibal told him

"We should get his rental from the church, feel like talking me to it." Hannibal said

"Yea sure I think the keys are still in Murdock's jacket." Hannibal went back into the room and woke Face to let him know what they were doing. Face got out of the bed and rummaged in Murdock's pockets till he found the car keys. He then settled down in the chair closest to the bed.

The ride back to the church was silent. John thought back to the last few hours. He couldn't believe he was sitting in the same car with a member of the A-team and not just any member..their leader. They pulled into the parking lot and drove up an parked next to Murdock's car. Hannibal spotted the suit bag laying on the ground he went and picked it up.

There was a bullet hole at the top and a bit of blood. He swallowed hard and unlocked the trunk and placed it in. He was fighting to keep cool. He really just wanted to kill someone. This would not stand. No one hurts one of his men. Especially in such a cowardly way as an ambush. He felt responsible, he had forced Murdock to do this, but then he realized it wasn't his fault either. This was not a job. It was a wedding. He knew if he let this feeling take hold he would be hearing it from Murdock. He would never allow Hannibal to take the blame.

They arrived back at the hotel to see the familiar black van pulling in right behind them. Hannibal waved out the window to signal BA where to park. BA must have a jet engine in there now Hannibal thought.

They all got out of their vehicles and BA met Hannibal by the door.

"How's Murdock?"

"He will be alright BA, took it a little lower than the last time, but because John got him help so fast it isn't as bad as the last time." Hannibal pointed to the blond man standing back a few feet.

"John this is BA Baracus. BA this is John." John and BA shook hands.

"John I know this is gonna be a weird request but here" he tossed the keys to John "I need you to take Murdock's uniform , and get it out of the bag, throw the bag away and make sure his uniform is intact if it needs anything can you find a tailor or something and get it fixed? I would usually have Face do it, but not this time." Hannibal knew that the bullet hole and blood would upset his Lieutenant. Face and Murdock were the closest of the team.

"No problem Hannibal." John did as he was asked, be went back to his room to see the uniform better in the light.

BA and Hannibal went into Murdock's room and were surprised to see Face had curled back up on the bed and Murdock was sitting up against the wall staring at the TV. He looked pale and tired but he was awake. He smiled at his friends as they came in.

"Hey big guy, sorry about cutting your visit with your mom short."

"Shut up fool , just glad your OK brother. What did you do this time anyway, can't let ya go anywhere."BA said with a slight smile.

"Murdock I have been thinking, any idea why this happened, I mean if it was just a fight you stopped,this is a pretty extreme response."Hannibal said

"I don't Colonial, Although Jennifer told me she had called her father. That could be something I guess." Murdock said as he rubbed his eyes. Hannibal knew that was a tick of Murdock's when he was stressed. He had seen it many times.

It did make a little more sense that Teasdale sent someone to take out his daughter and new son in law. He also had their descriptions and tried to take Murdock out when he missed the chance at the couple. Or Murdock was always the target.

Chapter 4

A FEW HOURS BEFORE

Mr. Teasdale had hung up with his daughter, he knew where she had been living but her calling him had reignited his anger at the A-team for stealing his 50 grand. He couldn't believe how brazen they had been . Stealing his money and putting it in an account for his daughter. He also knew she was living under Smith's name. Then on top of it to ask them to walk her down the isle at the wedding. He was livid. When he heard through his connections the one they called Murdock was there and posing as an uncle he decided to exact some revenge. He didn't need the money but he did want to hurt the A-team. So one of their one gets killed that was the best thing he could do. He got the call from his hitter about the job being done and smiled.

"Are you sure he's dead?" He asked

" When I pulled out he was on the ground, had to get out of there quicker than I would like to cause a car pulled up,But I know I hit where I was aiming. So if he ain't dead now he will be soon." the shooter said

"Don't leave town until you know its done. This is the A-team your dealing with."Teasdale said

"Wait..you never said nothing about the A-team.. I just thought I was taking out a regular guy. I don't want them coming after me." the shooter felt the hairs on his neck stand up, 20 grand wasn't worth having the men he had heard about coming after him.

"Finish the job or you get NOTHING." Teasdale said as he hung up.

BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM.

The team spent the night taking turns watching over Murdock although most of the time he was watching over them. He would close his eyes and feel the bullet hit him and feel the terror again of being alone. His eyes would open and he would fight to remember where he was .Face was laying next to him and he could feel him tap his hand on Murdock's shoulder. When Murdock couldn't sleep anymore he laid there and watched his friends sleep, BA was outside on guard duty, Hannibal was asleep on the chair.

Finally Murdock could not lay down anymore, He carefully pulled his legs off the bed and slowly pulled himself to a standing position. He still felt weak and his ribs hurt. Face bolted out of the bed when he felt Murdock move.

"Sushhhhhh Face ,Don't wake Hannibal. "Murdock whispered

"What are you doing... get back in bed, Hannibal will have your head!" his best friend exclaimed

"Not if he doesn't know." Murdock grinned at his friend.

"I gotta move Face..I can feel my muscles tightening..I just want to walk around a bit,at least to the bathroom." Murdock told him his dark eyes had their normal gleam. No sign of the confusion from before. If it wasn't for the fact Murdock was trailing around an IV pole and he was shirtless wearing gauze around his chest you wouldn't know he had been shot 10 hours before.

"OK but at least let me follow you."Face stood close to the man whom he had had considered a brother for so many years. Watching carefully for any hint that he needed assistance.

"Yes DEAR!"Murdock laughed a little too loud ..Hannibal barked out at both his of his youngest men.

"What are you doing Captain ...Lieutenant Why are you allowing him up." Hannibal was up in a shot.

"Hannibal I told him to get back in bed..You know how Murdock is, why am I in trouble he's a grown man." Face couldn't help but smile at the fact he was getting yelled at cause Murdock was acting out. A few hours before he thought his friend would be dead before he could get there.

"Oh Hannibal Don't be too mad at Face.. He tries, but I am hard to control ya know. Billy is in the bathroom. He's lonely.." Murdock went into the bathroom and shut the door."

"You think he is alright Face?" Hannibal asked his second

"I do, he bounced back quickly when BA gave him some blood, we were lucky ,could have been a lot worse."Face shuddered thinking what could have happened had John not come back to the church.

"Yea your right, Now to figure out who is gonna pay."Hannibal said his blue eyes like ice.

"My guess is the shooter is long gone, but I agree with Murdock 's line of thought that it was Teasdale." Face said.

After a few more hours of sleep ordered by Hannibal, they awoke the next morning.

" Hannibal do we still have that vest in the van?" Murdock asked the next morning as everyone was at breakfast.

"Yea we do what are you thinking Captain?" Hannibal asked as the rest of the table looked towards Murdock

"Well, I'm not dead yet, so if it was the group I fought they will see me up and breathing so they will try to finish what they started, or if it's a hired gun from Teasdale he will try too. So either way I am the bait."Murdock said his voice taking on a tone his friends only heard once or twice before. Murdock's normal tone had an almost melodic tone when he spoke normally.

Now he seemed so deadly serious that he worried his friends. They knew where he was headed with his train of thought.

None of them liked it. BA was the first to raise an objection.

"Fool you ain't making yourself a target. You can't move to fast,what if this time he goes for a head shot?" BA growled

"BA I am the only one this guy went after. So he isn't gonna go after anyone else. If it was the group I fought then they don't have any reason to take you guys on. If it's Teasdale than we know the shooter wont be paid till he is sure I am dead." Murdock told his friend

"Dammit Murdock no.."Face yelled

"He's right guys." Hannibal interjected

"Come on Hannibal don't let the crazy man get himself killed." BA said

"No BA ,he knows what he is doing. We will right there watching his back. We have to figure out who is coming after him, we can't do any other way." Hannibal said

"But Hannibal.."Face said

"Face , BA , I know your worried but it has to be this way. If you guys trust me at all than please follow my lead here. Please." Murdock looked at his friends beseechingly.

The team unwillingly agreed. Beth returned to check on Murdock who had managed to get dressed and was sitting up on a chair when she walked in. She couldn't believe that he was just sitting there like the day before hadn't happened.

"You look better Mr. Murdock. You should really be laying down though." He got up and slipped out of his flannel shirt. He laid down on the bed and let her check his bandage. The stitches James had done the night before were holding well. There didn't seem to be any outward sign of infection but she had gotten him some oral antibiotics to take for the next few days. She also brought up some strong tape to place around his ribs. She also thought one of them was broken. She put some antibiotic cream on the bandage then replaced the cover. With some help from Face they got Murdock's ribs taped.

"Hows your pain?" she asked

"About a 6,nothing I can't handle."

"Well I left some pain pills and got you some more, don't suffer to much. I know how you macho types are." Murdock just grinned at her

" I never thought of myself as macho. Face did you ever think of me as macho?" he said with a laugh

"No Murdock I honestly haven't. BA yes, Hannibal too but not you, I think of you more as a Renaissance man. Now myself I think of as debonair." Face gave the pretty nurse a 10'000 watt smile.

Beth smiled back and blushed.

"I am gonna go talk to Hannibal and the big guy." Murdock left the room so Face could work his magic.

Murdock walked out into the bright light of day, he waited for a second for his eyes to adjust then spotted his friends by the van talking to James. When they saw him approaching BA took a few steps to help Murdock who quickly waved him off. He felt pretty steady, He was sore but needed to get his strength back.

"You look good Murdock,almost back to normal."James told him

"Man ain't never been normal.."BA said

Murdock said nothing to BA just blew him an air kiss. BA growled and waved his fist in Murdock's direction.

"Reporting for duty Colonel. Hi James."Murdock said

"Sounds good Captain, you sure you want to do this?I mean we could wait a few days let you heal a little more." Hannibal said to his Pilot.

"No Hannibal we need to take care of this now." Murdock told his commander. Hannibal knew from his voice that he had his mind set and he had a better chance to talk rain into falling up."

"What are you guys planning?"James asked

"Its best you don't know, I think when you and your son leave today you just forget about us. It's safer that way." Murdock said

"I don't see him just walking away Murdock, You don't know him that well but you do know that the A-team is an obsession of his. And know that he knows your real he is gonna wanna stick to you guys like glue." James told them.

"Well then you have to convince him to leave. It's gonna get dangerous and we can't protect him and ourselves at the same time." Hannibal said. His team was his top concern, and if there was still someone out there gunning for them he didn't need any collateral damage.

John emerged from his room and ran over to where the group was talking.

"Morning everyone, Murdock it's good to see you on your feet." John said as he stood by his father.

"Hi Ya kid." Hannibal nodded in his direction and then walked to the back of the van. He wanted to get the vest for Murdock and see if they could speed this up a little bit. He felt like a bird on a power line waiting for it electrocute him.

"John you and your dad need to make yourself scarce. I don't know if anyone saw you with me yesterday or if it is the group from the park. So go home lock the doors and stay down until we give you the all clear." Murdock told him as Face and Beth came out of Murdock's room. They were talking closely and laughing.

"Same goes for Beth, get her somewhere safe and stay in till you hear from one of us." Hannibal had come back and handed the bullet proof vest to Murdock who quickly put it on then put his jacket on over it.

"But I wanna help, I know the town, I also saw the group from the park, I can help." John said

"Nope, you helped enough now it's time for us to do what we do. But we can't do it worrying about you getting hurt." Hannibal said as he climbed into the van.

"But at least let me .." Murdock cut him off before he got any farther.

"You can do one more thing,take this back to the rental office." Face tossed him the keys of the car Him and Hannibal had arrived in. Then he climbed into the back of the van. Hannibal handed Murdock a walkie talkie and watched his friend get into his own rental.

"Come on Murdock!"John said as he went to the drivers door and looked into the car. Murdock's face was unwavering.

"John you can't help us now. We can't risk you getting wrapped up in this. Thanks again from saving my bacon but go home." With that Murdock started the car and gingerly put it in gear. As he headed out to the road the van pulled out behind him and they drove towards town.

Hannibal turned on his walkie and called Murdock "Murdock you got me?"

"Loud and clear." Murdock's jaw was set in a look of concentration. His wound was hurting and the tape had slid a little and was pulling stray chest hairs.

"OK Captain where first?" Hannibal asked.

"Well I think I should just make it obvious I am still above ground. Not sure yet how to do that. I wished hired guns had a bar or some gathering place like lions do at water holes to pick their next meal." Murdock said

"So we are still going on the assumption this was Teasdale?"

"Only thing that makes sense Colonel. Those guys from the other day were just light weights. This was planned. Whoever it was knew exactly where I was. He had to waiting for me to leave the church. DAMN!"

"What is it Murdock?" Hannibal asked with alarm

"I just realized I lost my uniform in the excitement."

"No we got it, its in the van. Had John check it over, the bag was shot but the contents were undamaged.

"OK good, so what about checking out the local gun store. He had to get his supplies somewhere. If he isn't local he would have had to get here by plane most likely. Hard to bring a riffle on commercial flight. Its a long shot but still worth a try. " Murdock could hear BA and Face groan at his choice of words.

"Sorry guys poor wording." Murdock laughed lightly

The guys pulled into the local gun store. It had just opened and only the guy behind the counter was inside. Everyone but BA went inside. BA stayed out to watch the door.

The three men entered Face stayed by the door and Hannibal and Murdock went to the counter.

"How can I help you gentleman?"

"We need to know if you have sold any high powered 22 rifles in the last few days?"Hannibal asked. Murdock was leaning against the gun case looking at the displays.

"Why? I don't go around sharing my customers information."

"Look pal we don't want to know about all your customers just this one. We just are trying to figure out who took a shot at my friend here. We don't want any trouble,from you anyway."Hannibal told him

"Yea I just want to return the bullet to him,We all know how expensive ammo can be." Murdock said in a deadly voice.

" Just answer the question Have you sold anything like that in the last few days?"Face said from the door. It was important that they didn't antagonize the clerk. This is a gun store so there was no doubt the man would be armed and fully trained on how to use it.

" I don't have to tell you" the man stood back and lowered his hand to his holster that Hannibal and Murdock could see clearly.

"Come on man you look like a nice guy, how would you feel if someone did this to you."Murdock undid his vest and lifted it to show the bandages. When he heard the other man inhale sharply he replaced it and straightened his jacket.

"All we want is a name or a description. Did you sell anything that could do that from about 500 feet." Murdock asked

Hannibal noticed pictures on the wall of a younger version of the man in front of him in combat gear. It was obvious they were taken in NAM, Hannibal recognized the location.

"You served huh?" Hannibal asked pointing in the direction of the pictures.

"Yea 2 tours , I was gunner for the Air force."

"Well I was a pilot, this here is my CO, him over there is a Lieutenant. Murdock, Captain H.M Murdock."Murdock extended his hand to the other man.

"Man I heard about you, we all knew about you. I wanted to get on your bird but they never gave me the chance. So are you still flying?" the man relaxed a bit.

"Sometimes, but right now I am trying to find out who tried to ground me forever and could really just use a little direction."Murdock gave the man a friendly smile. Hoping now that they had common ground he would be more forthcoming. "One vet to another."

"Alright , yea yesterday a guy came in here and bought ammo for a riffle. I didn't have a lot of the type he was looking for , Mainly I just sell hunting rounds. Not a lot of hunters use the high powered stuff. I had never seen him before but he gave me a local address." the man went into a drawer and pulled out his receipt book. He copied down an address and handed it to Murdock.

"Thanks man, thanks a lot." Hannibal and Murdock went to the door

"The guy looked shady so you all be careful."

Hannibal turned and said "We are always careful."

Face and Hannibal had picked up a map of the area on the way in the day before so they spread it out on the hood of Murdock's rental. They found the address and figured it was about 10 minutes from their present location. Murdock grabbed his 9 mil from the lock box in the van and placed it in his waist band. Face grabbed his riffle and Hannibal checked the clip in his gun.

"So we just go and knock and say sweetly, DID you shoot our friend?"Face asked

"Yea that's pretty much the plan." Hannibal said his blue eyes twinkling in the sun.

"Awe I hate this plan Hannibal. Who's idea was it, yours or Murdock's?" BA asked knowing it could be either .

Both Hannibal and Murdock said 'HIS" at the same time. BA shook his head and got behind the wheel. Face had folded up the map and gotten in the van.

"Murdock lock up the car and ride with us. I don't want you over doing it.." Hannibal ordered

"No, the guy isn't expecting us all, I will go ahead in you guys stay behind me." With that Murdock was off in his car.

BA watched as the car drive away. "Damn fool is on the jazz. I thought you were bad but he is a 100 times worse."BA told Hannibal. All Hannibal did was nod.

Chapter 5

Murdock pulled up into the driveway of the farm house. He heard the van on the road. He watched as BA pulled into the woods and Face and Hannibal got out. They each took a side of the house. Only Murdock was visible to anyone in the house. Murdock took a deep breath and walked up on the porch.

The door opened before he could knock. He was met by the barrel of a high powered rifle.

"Look Mister I'm sorry I didn't know who you were I don't want any trouble." the voice said Murdock couldn't see his face.

"Well that makes two of us. Just tell me who hired you."

"He was supposed to pay me 20 grand to kill you. I don't know why, I didn't know you were part of the A-team. Man I don't want none of that. So just go leave. I don't want you guys killing me."

"What's his name? Who hired you?" Murdock yelled He took a step towards the door. He noticed the shooter held his arm up. If Murdock could time it right. He might be able to use the door as a ram and knock the riffle from his hands. Murdock saw the man's body tighten. He knew he was going to fire. Murdock threw his body to the left and slammed into the door. The riffle fired wild and to the right. The bullet lodged in the roof of the porch. Murdock kicked the riffle away and placed the barrel of his gun to the startled man.

The rest of the team ran to the house after hearing the shot. They were immediately relieved to see their friend standing over the gunman. Murdock was calm and cold as he held the gun to the other man's head. In a low voice he said again to tell them who hired him.

"Teasdale, Man it was Teasdale. That's all I know. Don't kill me. Please"

"I'm not gonna kill you." Murdock put his safety back on grabbed his gun so he was holding the barrel and smashed the man in the head with the handle. Hannibal and BA came in and picked up the unconscious shooter and tied him to a chair. Murdock slid to his knees. Now that the adrenaline was fading his gut was hurting and he thought he may have popped the stitches.

"Well looks like we have to pay a visit to Teasdale." Face heard a noise coming from upstairs. He pulled out his gun and went up towards the sound.

BA was helping Murdock onto a chair when Face yelled for them. BA nodded to Hannibal to let him know he had Murdock. Hannibal bounded up the stairs to find Face untying an elderly couple.

The man had been hit but the women was unharmed. They explained that the man downstairs was their nephew. He showed up at the house a few days before and was holding them hostage.

Hannibal helped the man downstairs and Face assisted the women. They were pretty shaken up but not injured.

"How can we thank you?I think he was going to kill us."the man said.

"Well can you call the police to pick him up. But give us a few minutes to clear out." Hannibal handed the riffle to the man. "Give them this gun, I am sure Murdock wasn't his first target."

The shooter was coming around. "When the cops get here slimeball you are gonna tell them exactly who hired you and what you were paid to do. Or else me and my friends here will take care of you. You know who we are so you know, we can break out of a jail its not that hard to break in to one." Hannibal punched him.

BA half walked half carried Murdock to the van. Face returned with the keys to Murdock's car and handed them to the women and asked if they would make sure it got back to the rental company.

"Paper works in the glove box oh and here this is for your door." He handed her 100 dollars that he had swiped out of Murdock's jacket. Face smiled and ran to the van.

In the van Face was checking over Murdock. He would need new stitches before the hit the road to go back to LA. Face called Beth's number and told her all was safe and to meet them at the clinic. Then Hannibal called John and James to let them know it was all clear.

"Nice move with the door Murdock, how did you know that would work?" Face asked

"Saw it on Looney Tunes." Murdock said as he laid his head back on the headrest.

Hannibal laughed louder than he had in a while. He laughed even harder when he saw the look pass over Face.

"Your not serious right, Hannibal he's not serious..." Face said

"Like I said Face , Fool was on the jazz." BA laughed from his seat behind the wheel

They got to the clinic, Beth was waiting outside with a wheelchair not sure what shape Murdock would be in when they arrived. She knew when they left he was running pure adrenaline and grit.

Hannibal opened the door and Face jumped out to assist Murdock out of the van. They got him in the wheelchair. Beth hugged Face then pushed Murdock through the doors.

While the rest waited John and Jame's arrived. They rushed in concerned for their new friends well being.

"Is he OK?"James asked

"Yea he's fine just popped some stitches, we just want him to have a once over before we head back to LA."

"Oh that's good we were worried. So was it the group from the fight?" John asked

"Nope had to do with an old score, a guy had 50 thousand reasons to be mad at us."Hannibal said with a smirk

"Oh Hannibal." BA and Face exclaimed together

"Well it's a nice little town you guys got here. Maybe we can come back someday and check out the sights." Face said

"Anytime Face that would be great. I hate to see you guys leave so fast I have so many questions."John said

The doctor came out with Murdock walking stiffly behind. He was carefully putting his Jacket back on.

"All clear Doc?" Hannibal asked

"Well I would like him to stay at the hospital for a few days but he isn't having any of it." The doctor said.

"Yea no can do thanks though Doc."Murdock said as he joined his friends

"At least make sure he takes it easy for a few days, and make sure he takes these for infection and a pain pill now and then, that wouldn't kill him either."

"We will thanks a lot, what do we owe you?" Hannibal said

"Nothing..Just stay safe out there."The doctor turned and went back to the exam rooms.

"That was weird, even for me." Murdock said.

Beth had come out and joined the group. "He just got a call from his parents, seems that his cousin had been holding them hostage at their house until four men saved them. One happened to fit Murdock's description. You guys wouldn't know anything about that."

"No,small town?" Face asked as he hugged her again. They all said their goodbyes and headed to the van.

John waited by the van door till Murdock had gotten settled in his set behind BA.

"So this is it huh, you guys just head off to the next job?" John asked

"Well probably not for a few weeks but yea its our life and we love it."Murdock grinned

"Can I call sometime just to see how everyone is?"

"Sure man here." Murdock wrote his direct number down and handed it to the man who had saved his life.

"Cool, I promise I won't say anything to anyone." John said

"I know you won't so now that you know the truth about us, are we still an obsession?"

"No But I still think you are superheros."

"Well I can live with that. Take care of your dad." Murdock leaned over gently and shook John's hand.

Face got in then Hannibal and BA and the team was back on the road.

"Well guys what do you say we head back to my mom's,since some fool had to cut my visit short."BA said

"Sounds like a plan." Hannibal said as both Face and Murdock shook their heads in agreement

By the time they got back to BA's mom's it was all over the news about Teasdale's arrest. Turned out the shooter was his personal sniper. He had killed 8 other men that the police were able to link to the gun. He admitted to more to avoid the death penalty. Teasdale was facing 50 years in prison.

The team relaxed for a few days in Chicago. BA's mom doted and fussed over Murdock. BA was good about it, but it did bother him just a bit. He got so little time with his mom. He never said anything knowing he would get a ear full from his mother. Finally it was time to head back to LA. They didn't want to stay in one place to long so not to draw Decker to her door. Murdock told them he would fly back to LA, He offered to fly the rest too, but Hannibal stayed with BA, Face helped Murdock scam a plane.

As they left the ground Face stole a look at his unusually quiet friend.

"You wanna talk Murdock?You haven't said much since well since you were shot."

"Face man, I was scared. I don't remember ever being that scared, not in Nam,Not in the camps..I thought that was it ya know."Murdock said his face tight. Face could see the stress in his features.

Face went to speak but Murdock put his hand up.

"I wasn't scared for me though, I was scared for you guys. I mean if I died, I'm dead ya know,I wouldn't even know it. But you guys wouldn't have even known what happened. No one knew me there. Probably by the time Jennifer and Marcus got back from their honeymoon I would be in potter's field in an unmarked grave. Or worse than that Teasdale sent that guy after the rest of you." Murdock blew out through his mouth to release the building angst he was feeling.

"Look Murdock I'm sorry,we knew about the wedding and we could have all gone. It was my idea just to send you. I just thought you would like to .."Face paused "be the important one for once. I mean your always important to us, but with all the write ups in the never mention you and your as much a member of the A-team as any of us. So I thought being in that wedding with you knowing what we did for them, that for just a minute you would feel the way about yourself that we feel about you. I never dreamed this would happen."Face looked out the window. Afraid to see Murdock's reaction.

"Up until being shot I did feel that way. Even after I thought that was it, then I remembered who I was,and who we are and I knew I would be OK. Because my friends were gonna be there and we would make it right like we always do." Murdock felt the old grin bubbling up and turned to his friend. When Face wouldn't look at him, he slapped him with his ball cap.

"Hey watch the..sky Don't you dare crash this plane." Face laughed

"Ready Face...Barrel roll in 3.2. Face grabbed the arms of his seat, closed his eyes and held his breath.

When Face didn't feel anything change in the direction of the plane he opened his eyes.

Murdock was grinning from ear to ear ,as soon as he saw Face open his eyes he pulled up hard on the yolk and put the plane in what Murdock called a loopty loop. He let out a huge howl. Face joined in but it sounded more like a scream.

End.


End file.
